RSV La culpa es del alcohol
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Los sentimientos son entes que viven en un mundo confuso y, los cuales, Emil descubrirá esa misma noche.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Discoteca, Azahar (Flor), Pañuelo, Beso Francés**

* * *

Hacía unas tres horas que había salido del instituto. Estaba en el último año y, después de los exámenes, lo único que quería era despejarme. Aunque pareciera que mi hermano no lo entiende.

Y he intentado hacérselo saber de varias maneras, pero nunca hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón. Y, lo único que me había quedado por hacer en esta ocasión es, además de avisarle, no estar en casa cuando sabía que el iría para castigarme o encerrarme. Era realmente a veces, demasiado sobre protector.

Y ahora estaba allí. En una discoteca del centro en la que habíamos entrado gracias a unos carnets falsos y disfrutando de la música en vivo que estaban poniendo. No sé si había sido la mejor elección el ir allí acompañado de Lily y Johan, que llevaban saliendo unos cuantos meses y estaban celebrando su particular San Valentín. Y, me estaba sintiendo como un sujeta velas de cuidado.

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. Realmente solo les había acompañado por la persona que estaría en aquel momento en el local. Xian era un compañero nuestro de clases, dos años mayor por repetir, que estaba trabajando en aquellos mismos instantes.

Tal vez el trabajo de DJ no era lo que cualquiera llamaría trabajo, como tal, pero al parecer pagaban bien y él estaba contento con ello. Y nosotros no seríamos quienes le quitáramos esa idea de la cabeza.

Me apoyé en la barra y escuché como la mujer que estaba en aquellos instantes de camarera, me preguntaba que quería. Por encima de la música alta, me giré y pedí un Venus; un coctel hecho con flores de azahar… A saber cómo estaría, pero todos los ingredientes los conocía. Vodka, zumo de melocotón y de albaricoque, fresas, hielo y flores de azahar…

Lo último me pareció curioso y creo que por eso lo pedí. No sé. Mi mente es un completo desastre, sobre todo después de los exámenes.

La mujer me dio la bebida y comencé a beberla. Estaba rica. Dirigí mi mirada del coctel a la plataforma en la que se encontraba el DJ y le miré fijamente. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de angustia e incertidumbre dentro de mi cuerpo cada vez que le veía? ¿O cada vez que estaba con él?

Lo que tampoco entendía era cómo podía llevarme tan bien con alguien como él. Quiero decir, era el chico malo de clase. No aparecía por las mismas, y cuando aparecía, o se quedaba dormido, o hacía cualquier cosa para que le mandasen a dirección. Cómo la última vez en la que quemó la pantalla del proyector con unos petardos.

Aunque esa vez sé que no fue intencionadamente. De hecho, se salieron de control. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había bebido el primer vaso y pedí otro, el cual casi se me vuelca encima por un golpe. Giré la cabeza, enfadado, y me encontré a mis dos amigos dándose el lote literalmente sobre la barra.

Bufé molesto y continué mirando a Xian. Era castaño, con el pelo corto y dos mechones algo más largos enmarcándole la cara. Además, tenía unas cejas anchas y gruesas y los ojos castaños oscuros también.

De normal era una persona muy silenciosa y no le gustaba juntarse demasiado con la gente. Igual que yo. Lo raro es que Lily y Johan se juntasen conmigo, con lo abiertos que son en comparación conmigo. Esbocé una sonrisa amarga, aunque no supe el porqué, y apuré lo que quedaba en el vaso.

Volví a pedir otro y esta vez, sentí como Lily me tocaba el hombro.

-Emil, ¿estás bien? –preguntó un poco preocupada.  
-Sí, ¿por? –pregunté sin quitar la mirada del nuevo vaso que me habían dado.  
-Porque estás bebiendo demasiado, ¿no crees?

La miré y negué con la cabeza.

-No. Tal vez sí… No lo sé –suspiré y bajé la mirada-. Necesito despejarme, solo eso.

Ella asintió y observó cómo me bebía el resto de la copa, de un solo trago. Dejé el vaso con un golpe sordo y seco sobre la barra y me dirigí hacia la terraza, sin apartar la mirada de Xian. ¿Por qué le miraba tanto? Inspiré profundamente y salí fuera, sintiendo como el frío me daba de lleno en la cara.

Caminé, tambaleándome, hasta la barandilla y comencé a mirar hacia abajo. ¿Habría bebido tanto como Lily había insinuado? Solo habían sido tres vasos, pero es cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a beber. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía. Y, además, los vasos eran más grandes que los normales, por el mero hecho de ser cóctel.

Me puse una mano en la cabeza y la apoyé en la barandilla. Sentí el frío del metal calmar, relativamente, el dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo en aquellos instantes. No me gustaban los antros como este, estaban llenos de humo y de música alta. No entendía cómo la gente podía disfrutar en ellos.

Una mano en mi hombro me hizo girar la cabeza y abrir la boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté mirando al chico que me había tocado.

Se encogió de hombros y se puso junto a mí, mirando al horizonte, en el cual solo se veían edificios y luces.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo.  
-Yo no estoy trabajando, Xian –contesté mirándole fijamente.  
-Y yo estoy en mi descanso –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Miré de nuevo al horizonte y entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mal?  
-No me gustan estos sitios –contesté con simpleza.  
-¿Entonces para qué has venido?  
-Te recuerdo que tú me invitaste.

Xian se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza.

-Podrías haber rechazado la invitación.  
-No. No podía.  
-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

Le miré fijamente y me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé… Solo sé que…

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? No sé cuando había acortado tanto la distancia entre nosotros, pero ahora mismo, tenía a Xian entre mis brazos, besándole apasionadamente, sin dejarle respirar ni un solo momento. No le dejé separase poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, en la nuca, apretándolo más contra mí.

Aproveché que abrió los labios e introducí mi lengua explorando cada rincón y jugué con su lengua, la cual él había comenzado también a mover. Una danza en la que solo nosotros conocíamos los pasos. Sentí como se pegaba más a mí, podía notar la cercanía de su cuerpo y sus caricias, haciendo que mi temperatura corporal subiera más de lo que debiera.

Nos separamos lentamente, no sin antes morderme suavemente los labios. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Había besado a Xian!

Con un brusco empujón, me separé de él y comencé a caminar hasta el interior de la discoteca, dejando al asiático totalmente solo.

-Vaya Emil… Para que me vuelvas a besar así, tendré que traerte más a menudo –murmuró con una mano sobre los labios, acción que vi gracias a girar levemente la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo… ¡Estaba sonriendo!

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la puerta que daba hacia la discoteca.

-Feliz San Valentín –dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta, completamente sonrojado y tapándome la boca con un pañuelo, parando la pequeña herida que tenía en el labio.


End file.
